Prom
by Ginji-ban
Summary: Sasuke lost in a sparring with Naruto as a result he have to go as Naruto's date to the Jounin's prom, not as a guy but as a girl... a b'dae fic 4 Rin-chan
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me Title: Prom Night Author: Ginji-ban  
  
It could be just another ordinary day with the usual sparring and mission but fate decide to change its plot for once, letting the Team 7 to be firstly get a heart-attack early in the morning when Kakashi appeared on time however only appearing for a few minutes.  
  
"Yo." Kakashi appeared in front of them, with his usual greeting of palm out towards them.  
  
"Wahh!!!" screamed both Sakura and Naruto even Sasuke jump out of his skin.  
  
"Don't do that! We are too young to die!" scolded Sakura as she properly placed back a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Maa.isn't good enough that I turned up on time for once? Dear kids." Kakashi's eye arc up happily at them  
  
"Mou, we are not kids anymore!! We are already 18 and we are full JOUNIN!" smiled Naruto proudly, even Sakura and Sasuke smiled together with him. Boy, do time really fly so fast, first them were mainly Genins then Chuunins now they are Jounins.  
  
"Hai Hai.Anyway I have to pass an announcements to you new Jounins. There is going to be a Prom night for all new Jounins, it is a little celebration to welcome you guys into our little Jounin family. You guys can bring anyone you like and all attendances are compulsory or else we take the 'Jounin' title from you." Said Kakashi as he gave a smile to Sasuke who frowned sadly "Man." he cursed after his breath.  
  
"Ooh!! A Prom!! Who should I ask?" Giggled Sakura as she clasped her hand in front of her and faced Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, can I be your date for the prom?"  
  
"No." With that Sasuke walked away, leaving Sakura with a hanging jaw, staring heartbroken after him meanwhile Inner Sakura was showing the finger at him "Darn you!"  
  
"Oi! Oi! Sasuke-kun, it is not over yet, you have to go and train together with Naruto and Sakura. Don't forget that you have to get a date!" yelled Kakashi after him before he turned to the other two "Maa.you guys go and train, I remembered I have something important to do! Ja ne!" With that Kakashi disappeared out of sight.  
  
()()()()() Naruto's POC  
  
Throughout the whole morning, I remained silent as I sank deep in thought  
  
"Oh no, I can't skipped the whole prom thing or else I can't be a Jounin and my path to be the Hokage would be ruined! If I was going to ask a girl, I am definitely sure to be rejected. Hmm.Maybe I could have one of my shadow clones to transform into a girl with 'Sexy no Jutsu' but I am sure Kakashi-sensei will notice it. In the first place, I don't want to go with a girl.  
  
  
  
I stared at the back of certain raven-hair person, watching how those tone muscles from all those training, move under the printed family symbol and how his bangs seemed to bounce with every step.  
  
I want to go to the prom with Sasuke but the question is "How?"  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Mou, how could Sasuke reject me!! After all, I am like the most smartest and beautiful female ninja in the whole of Konoha.This prom definitely going to be interesting since I wonder who going to wind up as Sasuke's date.  
  
I kicked the pebble in front of me, losing it into some grassy area. I don't know why but something at the back of my brain keeps nagging to look up and of course, I did. Boy, was I surprise.  
  
I was too absorbed in my mourning over not being Sasuke' date that I didn't realized that Naruto had gotten ahead of me and was slightly behind Sasuke. I looked at him and gulped in surprise, there was something different about him.  
  
Okay, I confessed that Naruto had indeed grown out from his boy-look into a very handsome teenager even sometimes; my heart would start wildly because of him! Whew, imagine me being with the two most handsome guys in Konoha! It is a total blessing but a blessing can be a curse sometimes when the most of the times, both of them are always looking at each other with intense hatred and I have to be in the middle of it.  
  
I observed Naruto; it was one of the rare times when his fox-grin and eyes were replaced by a serious yet sad look. His blue eyes were soften at something.I followed his eyes' direction to see him staring at Sasuke.Don't tell me that Naruto is after Sasuke! Oh no, are they going to fight or something again?  
  
I felt Inner Sakura telling me   
  
  
  
  
  
Inner Sakura let go a foxy laugh  
  
That's it! I am going to be the best matchmaker Konoha ever going to see.and immediately my hentai and evil part of the brain started to process.  
  
$%$%$%  
  
It was a while later than team 7 reached their usual training ground  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Sakura as she sat down up on a tree branch  
  
"I don't know.sparring I guess," replied Sasuke as his hand brushed through his hand At the word 'Sparring', Naruto grinned evilly and equally evil glint glittered in his eyes "Sasuke, I am challenging you a duel!" Yelled Naruto as he pointed a finger at Sasuke  
  
"Okay." was the reply as Sasuke stepped forward, equaling the distance between them just when the most of them about to take a running step they were interrupted with a loud "Wait!" from above.  
  
"What it is, Sakura?" questioned an annoyed Sasuke  
  
"Ne.I been thinking.since you guys like to duel or spar so much then why don't we make this into a bet? I would be the one to decide the outcome.Muaheeheehee" Sakura finished her sentence with an evil giggle, causing the hair on both guys' arm to stand.  
  
"I don't like the sound of this" mumbled Naruto and was silently agreed with Sasuke "Maa.Never mind, let begin!"  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
This time, the sparring was different from all the other spar they had, Attack hits were more frequent and harder than before. Chidori and Rasegan were even used even though they promised not to use it on each other. Blood and bruises were even worse that Sakura groaned and winced at the pain they inflicted on each other. The battle lasted for two hours before it was only one man standing.  
  
Nope, surprising it wasn't Sasuke this time.it was NARUTO!!  
  
Why was it Naruto and not Sasuke? Ahem, let recapped the last move.  
  
()()()()  
  
-Last move-  
  
"Arrrghhhh!!!" yelled Naruto as he aimed a punch at Sasuke's face however the raven haired dodged but unfortunately for Sasuke who should have taken the punch instead, was kicked in the groin by a Shadow clone Naruto who had appeared out from underground.  
  
"Ouucch!" winced Sakura as she closed her eyes and looked away, "That's definitely going to hurt since Naruto's Shadow clone's kick was a full one.  
  
()()()()()  
  
-Back to present-  
  
Naruto stood over Sasuke who was clutching at his groin area, and smiled victoriously at him "Heehee. Finally I able to kick your ass oops I mean your groin!" With that Naruto laughed at him not before Sakura came down from tree and landed a punch on Naruto.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Sakura-chan.what was that for!" cried Naruto as he rubbed at his sore part of the head.  
  
"That for laughing at Sasuke-kun!" scolded Sakura as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"So ne, Sakura-chan, what does the LOSER had to do? Make it cruel!"  
  
"Shut up, dobe!" grumbled Sasuke as he stood up and dusted his pants.  
  
"Hmm.Okay, here is it - Sasuke-chan, gomen ne but you have to attend the prom with Naruto." Innocently smiled Sakura at Sasuke who looked as if he was going to die any minute  
  
"What?!" Naruto looked angry on the outer but inside he was jumping with joy 'Yeah, me dream came through!!'  
  
"Wait, I have not finished.you have to go to the prom as a girl"  
  
With that Sasuke fainted, not from blood loss or tiredness but what he just heard.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: What do you think??? This fic was meant to be a b'dae present for Rin-chan.I know it is early but yeah, just wanna wish u happy b'dae first. 


	2. prom 2 NO!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me Title: Prom Author: Ginji-ban Chapter 2 - NO!  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed as my eyes widened at what Sakura said before shifting my gaze to the unconscious Sasuke on the ground. I don't blame him for fainting; I mean it is bad enough that he got kicked real hard in the groin, lost to the great me and be told that he had to attend the prom as my date. It is a real blow to a man's pride, trust me.  
  
"I said that Sasuke is going to the prom as your date as a girl." Repeat Sakura as she giggles menacingly over Sasuke's body  
  
"But Sakura-chan, how can this be happening? Should you be the one going with Sasuke? After all you liked him a lot." Protested Naruto, pointing a finger at Sasuke who sat up and was now rubbing his head.  
  
Sakura shook a finger in front of both boys "No.No.It is over" Suddenly fire of determination to bring both boys together flare up within her "Muahahaha!! Come on, Sasuke-kun, we better get working on you since the prom is in one week time. We have to prepare!! Ooh, busy, busy!!" Sang Sakura as she claps her hand together before pulling Sasuke up on his feet.  
  
"Let start working to turn you into Sasuke-hime (1), ne~" Sakura smiled happily at Sasuke who sweat-dropped, giving a useless glare at Naruto who just shrugged. "Now, Sasuke-kun, do you know how to do Naruto's Oiroke no jutsu (2)?"  
  
"No way! Why on earth would I know how to do that.that.perverted jutsu!" growled Sasuke as he crossed his arm in front of his chest "In the first place, why should I go as a girl to prom? And as a date with him!" Sasuke shot a menacing glare to Naruto who sheepishly grinned at him. "Why do I have to listen to you ---" Sasuke stopped short when he saw the puppy- look on Sakura's face, as her face scrunched up in order not to cry, suddenly.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN, YOU BAKA! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! WHAT KIND OF A GENTLEMAN ARE YOU? IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU LOST SO YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME!" hollered Sakura at the top of her lungs, she breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath from hollering so much and so loud that she scared off the nearby hiding Anbu and birds. Sakura ignored both boys' shocked looks and grabbed Sasuke by the collar and snarled at him softly into his ear "You better do what I say or else you pay for it." With that she let go of the shivering Sasuke and went back into her 'normal' mode of cuteness and innocent.  
  
"So ne, Sasuke-kun, can you do Oiroke no jutsu?" asked Sakura with a tone of impatient.  
  
"Like said--" began Sasuke  
  
"Just answer 'yes' or 'no'" cut in Sakura as she stared fiercely at Sasuke  
  
"No." came a soft reply from Sasuke who was murmuring about the pink-hair girl should go and join the interrogation squad instead of standing around here and trying to force him to be girl/date for that dobe.  
  
"Good." Smiled Sakura once again, this time she turned to face Naruto who gulped fearfully at her "Naruto-kun, can you kindly teach our dear Sasuke- kun here?"  
  
"Err.Sure, why not."squeaked the normal loud-mouth brat oops I mean kid.  
  
"I protest! Never will I learn that indecent act of sin!" Sasuke was about to protest further but stop when he saw the look of the devil in Sakura.  
  
"Then I presumed that you prefer to do it the old-fashioned way." Said Sakura  
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan, what is the 'old-fashion' way?" asked Naruto as he rose up his hand.  
  
"Oh.nothing much really, just waxing of leg hair, plucking or trimming of eyebrows, doing up hair.you know that kind of stuff" said Sakura casually as she wave a hand about, ignoring the painful look on Sasuke as he imagine the pain and agony of going through waxing.  
  
"I do it."  
  
"What? I can't seem to hear you." lied Sakura even though she heard he loud and clear.  
  
"I SAID THAT I WILL DO IT!" Sasuke raised his voice a little higher  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"What is it now?" snarled Sasuke  
  
"You didn't say which."  
  
With Sasuke slapped his forehead and wished that his brother would appear and kill him right on that very spot and moment.  
  
"Sakura-chan."  
  
"Yes, Naruto?"  
  
"You are one scary girl." His remark earned him a kunai in his forehead.  
  
@#@#@  
  
-Three hours later-  
  
"Wrong!! Think of being more sexy and that you are out there to seduce guys!!" yelled Naruto as he hit Sasuke on the head with a paper fan.  
  
"Stop hitting my head, you dobe!" shouted a fat looking female version Sasuke as he rubbed his head before undo the seal. "Man, I am trying to do this stupid jutsu!" he grumbled as he sat down on the ground and crossed his arm.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun, you cannot back out of this.remember that!!" said Sakura in a singsong voice as she sat up on the tree, directly above him. She was having a hell of a time watching Sasuke transforming into various form of girl but they were all never the way Naruto wanted him to be.  
  
"Shut up, Sakura. This is all your fault." Said Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes at her, hoping that it would scare Sakura into giving up this stupid idea however the girl just blew a 'raspberry' at him. "It wasn't my fault that you lost." Sasuke wanted to jump up there and slap her across the face but Naruto hit him in the head with the paper fan.  
  
"Stop slacking, Sasuke no baka and get working on improving your 'Oiroke no jutsu'!!" yelled Naruto into the poor boy's ear then delivering some more whack on the head with the paper fan.  
  
"Alright! Enough!!" yelled Sasuke in mixture of annoyance and frustration. "It is just a stupid jutsu anyway." his comment earning him some more whack to the head.  
  
"Don't *whack* call *whack* it *whack* stupid *whack*!! As a matter of fact, it is one of the best jutsu ever even the Hokage lost out to it!! *whack* Get that into your *whack* nutshell *whack* head!! DOBE!! WHHACCKK!!" Naruto hit him with all his strength on the 'dobe' part, finally able to use that dreaded word on the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Yeah!! Yeah!! I got it! I got it! Stop hitting me already!!" grumbled Sasuke as he put both arms over his head in self-defense from the evil paper fan of doom.  
  
"Man, you are totally hopeless, I don't even know why they called you the Rookie back then when you can't even held a simple jutsu like Oiroke no jutsu.Chez." Naruto clicked his tongue at the growling 'normal' Raven-hair teammate before putting an arm around the neck, pulling Sasuke who slightly blush, closer to see the picture of the naked lady "Now, I want you to study the feature properly before attempting again."  
  
Sasuke stared at the picture, studying every curve of the lady's body before he nodded to Naruto that he was confident to try an attempt again.  
  
This time, he concentrated harder to be most sexy girl ever in Konoha. He felt his charka spreading from within himself to cover his whole body, with that he shouted "Oiroke no Jutsu"  
  
*Poof*  
  
He heard both Sakura and Naruto screaming away and quickly open his eyes to see both of them super red in the face and their jaws hanging down to the ground. Sasuke felt cool air eloping around his skin; he dared not looked down to see his new transformation.  
  
"Sasuke, you asshole!! I asked you to transform into a sexy girl not strip yourself naked!" shrieked Naruto who was trying hard not to nose bleed in front of the Sasuke, even though the blonde had seen Sasuke naked a couple of time but it been a long time since he last saw him. Sasuke had grown tanner than before, no longer was his body pale and fair like the moon even his muscle grew more tone.  
  
"That's it! Sasuke-kun, we are no longer going to do this the easy way of Oiroke no jutsu since you can't master it well." Said a closed eyes Sakura "We are doing to hard way of waxing!!"  
  
"What the *beep*? Waxing? No way!!" cried Sasuke as he stepped forward to protest, with him closer to his other two teammates, he was surprise to see a faint blush on Naruto's face. Just he came with eye contact with the blue eyes, they widened quickly before turning away to look at the ground. 'What with Naruto?' he wondered.  
  
"I don't care! You are definitely going through the waxing process!! And of course, shopping too!" said Sakura, still with her eyes closed "Damn it, Sasuke-kun, put on some clothes before both Naruto and I die of excessive nose bleeding!" she grumbled.  
  
'Huh? What does she meant by 'both Naruto and I die of excessive nose bleeding'? I thought it would only be herself? Why is it also Naruto?' he thought strangely to himself, then finally he got what the pink-haired was saying when he saw tiny micro droplets of blood on the outer part of Naruto's nose. He was going to tease Naruto about it when Sakura grabbed him by his collar and drag him away from the blonde boy "Come on, Sasuke- kun! We have lots of shopping to do!! Bye Naruto, see you later!!" leaving the blonde boy waving to two tiny dots on the horizon. "Good luck, Sasuke.You really need it." He mumbled softly as he shivered from the terrible experience of going on a shopping trip with Sakura. So terrible that he had to take two days even with his Kyuubi's healing power, to heal.  
  
*&*&*&*&*  
  
Raised eyebrows and wondering glares were shot toward the couple outside the entrance of the shopping complex. Apparently it seemed the guy did not want to enter the complex but the girl kept insisting that they have to go in and do the shopping so they ended up arguing before it was the girl dragging in the boy with force, by the collar however he clung onto the pole, with comical stream of tears flowing down both cheeks (A/n: I noe that is OOC but it is cuter this way)  
  
"Oh, please most beautiful and charming Sakura, please humble Uchiha Sasuke go home and not step into this terrible place of which people know it as the 'Shopping Mall'. I would do anything for you!! Go on a date.anything just let me go!!" begged Sasuke as he continue to cling to the pole  
  
"No, Sasuke-kun. This is very important and." Sakura stopped tugging on his collar and leaned toward Sasuke, whispering into his ear "You better listen to me before I start spreading the rumor that you raped me. Muahehehe." she giggled evilly into his ear before pulling away. "So Sasuke- kun, do I have to drag you in there or do you want to enter the mall like a normal person with pride?"  
  
Sasuke immediately got off the pole, holding out his hand for Sakura to hold on their long journey of the 'Shopping Trip'.  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: Oro.how was the chappie?? Hope it is well coz I did this in the wee hours (2am) of my b'dae sigh.I am going old again.*fake an old cough .never mind I think just go and work on Orphan's love. Hmm.I have problem deciding wat kind of dress should I have Sasuke to wear..  
  
Reviewers' corner  
  
Yuki-Chan2 - Oro.it's a unfair fight??.*evil grin.dun think so.anyway thanks for reviewing  
  
Uzumaki Rin - Hai!! This is specially for you since u r the one to inspire me the most to write !! Hmm.piccy. anything . hmm.. how abt a Sasuke and Naruto?. ^^  
  
Chang Wumei - Here the next chappie!!  
  
Liz - Hai!! No problem.  
  
Naruke - Hee. I always love reading ur reviews.. they are always so funny!!  
  
Firedragyon97 - Matchmaker Sakura on the loose!! Run for life. Hee.. should I have Sakura to torture Sasuke more.. ^^  
  
SmileyYaoiChick - Ooh.funny bunny.hee~  
  
Chippy - Hmm.Sasuke in a wedding dress.Good idea.Muaheeheeheee.  
  
Sailor Book/ Water Mistress - HEE.so wat do you want to see more in future? Tell me and I gladly write down.  
  
Babel121 - Wow, really? Thank you so much!! You make me so happy *glomps*  
  
Juniper Moon - Mou, that the problem, I dunnoe what kind of dress should Sasuke wear.hmm.  
  
Silverdrake - Hee.the pain.I know how the guys after being kick in the nut, they double over and groan out in pain.some even cried. -___-  
  
Hitori - Hai, I updated~ and chapter 3 is on the way  
  
Wuffieluver - Thank you *glomp  
  
Shinikami Dragon - You are one of fav. Shinikami!! ^^ anyway thanks a lot for reviewing in  
  
New dragon18 and shinjuki - Mou, Gomen nasai~~!! I didn't know when is your b'dae so I promised next time I will write you a b'dae fic!! (|_______|) 


	3. prom 3

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me

Title: Prom

Author: Ginji-ban         

Chapter Title: Pretty in pink or Perfect in Black

            "Come on, Sakura! Are we there yet? I remember that I have to cook dinner for my brother" 

"You hate your brother." 

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he blindly tried to sense the surrounding around him with Sakura pushing him in a shopping cart (A/n: you know those supermarket kind of trolleys or carts) across the mall, since he doesn't want to move an inch or see anything at all. A frustrated and fuming Sakura roared angrily, as she brought her fist down his head, blackening him out with enough time to blindfold him and tie a rope around his feet and hands then dumping him into the shopping cart. (A/n: Just imagine Sasuke being pushed around the mall like a baby in a pram by his mommy –Sakura! ^^) 

            "Shut up, Sasuke-CHAN!" snarled Sakura "or must I stuff a pacifier into your mouth too?" 

            "Okay, I will just shut up…"

            "We are here~" cooed Sakura, Sasuke noticed a sudden change in the tone of her voice, it sound much more happier and scarier… 

"Uh-oh…" he mumbled under his breath as he felt the blindfold pulled away, he blinked his eyes to get used to the amount of light streaming into his onyx pupils before he saw the most ugliest signboard ever… "Pretty in Pink?" he wondered out

"Hai~ Welcome to my favourite store ever – Pretty in Pink!" as Sakura clasped her hand together in front of her chest and said it with so much emotion that Sasuke swore that he saw sprinkle of glitters around her and she stare at the Shop's name. "Come one, Sasuke-kun!!" With that Sakura pushed him into the store. 

"Gosh, I must died and gone to a pink hell." Cried Sasuke, as everything in the shop was Pink in colour. The lightings, the floors, the clothes, the make-ups and even the shop owner were in totally pink! 

"Sakura-chan~" came the shop owner, an effeminate guy (A/n: gay/ cross-dresser? I don't know the term) wearing a super mini tiny hot pink shirt and skirt with two pink pigtails tailing behind him, came toward them and gave a peck on the forehead to her favourite customer. 

"Oh, Pinko-san!" 

"It been like three days since you last came here." 

"Sorry ne, Pinko-san. I was busy with missions, you know how missions are…" said Sakura as she wave one hand 

"Hai, Hai… missions are really terrible! How they could ruin some girls' hairdo, clothes and even oh the horror- breaking a nail!" Pinko began to fake a little and began checking his nails. "So do my favourite customer need help again?" 

"Hai, Sakura-chan will always need Pinko-san help for Pinko-san is best when it comes to fashion!" said Sakura as Pinko started beaming tears in his eyes, he opened his arm and beckoned for the pinked-hair to come and give him a hug "Oh, Sakura-chan, you are the best!" As they pulled away from each other, Pinko stared at Sasuke who was mumbling about crazy pink people. 

"Who is cutie-pie here, Sakura-chan?" asked Pinko as he leaned closer toward to Sasuke to examine him closer. 

"Oh, he is Uchiha Sasuke, my team mate and he is the one who going to need your help." Said Sakura as she shifted her attention to a really cute pink blouse. 

"Uchiha?" 

"Yeah, yeah, Uchiha, the clan that was wiped out in a tragedy-" mumbled Sasuke before Pinko putted a lean finger on his lip to silent the raven-haired. 

"I didn't asked about that…Uchiha…hmm…Are you somehow related to Uchiha Itachi?" asked Pinko still pondering as he pinched Sasuke's cheek (the face) 

            "Unfortunately, yes…" said Sasuke as he felt his cheek being pinched and stretched "Hmm…Pinko-san, do you mind? It hurts…" 

            Pinko immediately let go and put a hand on his chest "Sorry…Wow, I can't believe that I actually meeting my favourite customer's brother face-to-face!" gushed Pinko as he jumped joyfully. 

            "Favourite customer?" echoed both Sakura and Sasuke. 

            "Yap, he is my favourite customer beside Sakura-chan for he always coming here at least once a week to buy moi specially designed clothes for him. If you must know, he too, owned a boutique. I can't quite remember the name…" 

             Sasuke's right eyebrow started twitching; the brother he longed to kill is a favourite customer of this pink drag queen? Just then, he started imagine…Itachi in a hot combat with some highly skilled Jounins or Anbu and his dear brother was fighting in a tight pink leather suit or worse still, a pink Barbie doll dress!! He half cringed and laughed at the sight… Oh boy, he can't wait to see that happened. 

            "So Sakura you were saying that Itachi-chan's little brother need my help. What kind of help were you talking about." 

            Sakura quickly put back the pink summer dress and answered " Pinko-san, the Jounin's prom is less in a week time and Sasuke-kun here need a nice dress for it. I too, need a dress for it!!"

            "My oh my… I guess I am going to be busy this whole week! Oro…Why does Sasuke-kun need a dress too? He is following like his dear aniki to be beautiful cross-dresser?" 

            "NO!!" 

            "Wow, what's a response…Let me closed the shop first then I can personally attend to the two of you before one of my darlings turned up later on." Pinko waltzed over to the door and placed the 'Sorry darlings, We're closed' signed before turning his attentions on the two teenagers. 

            "Well, Let's start cracking!" Pinko clapped his hands together and dragged over to the changing room area, then disappearing and appearing minutes later to push out a vast collection of prom dresses in pink collection. 

            "Oh my gosh!! Cried the both of them, Sasuke in agony and Sakura in bliss. 

            "Isn't this every girls' dream?" squealed Pinko as he happily jumped up and down like a silly crazy high school girl in her dream boutique of her own then again he was silly and crazy, this is his boutique and of course, not a high school girl. "Let's begin with Sasuke-kun first!!" Pinko skipped toward the stony boy and grabbed him, leading toward the collection. " Now choose which do you prefer…" 

            "None…" 

            "What? I beg your pardon?"

            "I said 'None'" 

            "WHAT!!!" shrieked Pinko as he slapped both hands to his cheek "Nobody even said 'None' to me before!!" 

            "Then I will be the first."

            "Gosh!" cried Pinko as he collapsed to the ground; a spotlight out of nowhere trained on him "My life is ruined! In my so much years existence on Earth and in this business of fashion, no one ever said 'None' to me before. What did I do in my past life to deserve this?" bawled Pinko as Sakura came forward to comfort the effeminate man. 

            "Hush, Hush, Pinko-san, you still have Sakura-chan as your favourite customer…" hushed Sakura as she rubbed soothing little circle of her favourite fashion designer then she shook up and gave a death glare to Sasuke and started cracking her knuckles "Well…well…Sasuke-kun, why must you hurt poor Pinko-san's feelings? He depressed and you better be sorry cause if you are none then I am going to make you sorry." 

            "I am sorry!! I am really sorry!!" cried Sasuke on his knees as he begged for mercy, he knew how hard Sakura punches someone whenever she is mad and it is painful with a capital 'P'. "I will promise I will listen to you and Pinko-san and be a good boy, trying all the beautiful pink dress made by wonderful and almighty Pinko-san!!" 

            "Ooh…Sasuke-kun" cooed Pinko-san as he happily embraced the dark-haired boy tightly. 

            "Pinnkoo-san!! I caan'tt…brreatthhh!!" cried Sasuke. 

            "Gomen! Gomen! So which do you want to try first?" 

            Sasuke closed his eyes and absently pointed at one which turned out to be Victorian dress with lots of ribbons and frilly laces, he groaned when he realized that he had to try that on. 

            "Must I really try it?"

            "Hai" chorused the two haired people. (A/n: I can't say girls coz Pinko is a guy!!) 

            "Do I really, really have to??" 

            "Hai!" answered Pinko as he happily grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and dragged him off into the dressing room together with the dress. There were a lot of screaming and loud protest before there was some crashing and ripping before finally before a tired-looking Pinko with a ripped-blouse stood beside Sasuke in the pink Victorian dress, in front of a starry eyes Sakura. 

            "Ooh, Sasuke-kun!! I have always been dreaming of the day when I could finally see you in a dress!!" 

            "A stupid dress that feel so uncomfortable, with lots of ribbons and laces…" grumbled Sasuke as he fanned the skirt around, trying to see where his feet had disappeared to.

            "You know what, Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura as she leaned on both arms, which were placed, on her knees.

            "What?"

            "You look ugly in a dress."

            "Really, wow, thank you. I will take that as a compliment so why don't we just give up this idea and let me go to the prom as myself." Said Sasuke as he went back into the dressing room to change out of the dress and appeared within minutes before a scowling Sakura. 

            "Remember, Sasuke-kun. You lost to Naruto and to better pay for it."

            "…" 

            "This won't do." With that Sakura went over to Sasuke and kick him hard in that area, using the opportunity to tie him up again and dumping him into the cart. With a wave and smile "Sorry, Pinko-san, I have something to do first and I will be back in a few days!"

            "No problem, honey. Pinko will always have time for you." 

            "Bye!"

            "Take care!!" 

Sakura soon zoomed across the mall with a whining Sasuke in the cart and almost crashed into Kakashi sensei and a lady. 

"Kakashi sensei!" greeted Sakura happily as the couple took their attention off a very expensive Kimono gown to see their pupils. One happily holding on the shopping cart and one scowling away in the shopping cart, all tied and gagged up. 

"Sakura, what do you think you are doing?" asked Kakashi as he stared in amusement at his students. 

            "I bring Sasuke for a ride around the mall." It was partly true and partly a lie for Sakura wants to surprise Kakashi on the Prom night itself. 

            "Oh." Said Kakashi as he scratched his head with one hand, with the other was wrapped around the shoulder of a beautiful lady, wearing a blue kimono with pink Sakura prints on it. Sakura felt that the lady could have be more beautiful if not for the horizon scar across the bridge of her nose. 

            "Ne. Kakashi, I didn't know you got a girlfriend."

            "Hey, I maybe a teacher but I am still a human and I need love." To show it, Kakashi leaned over to place a kiss on the blushing lady's cheek  "Kakashi" she scolded him. Sakura giggled happily at the affection between the both of them and excused herself, not wanting to spoil the affections of the couple. "Kakashi-sensei, I have to go! Enjoy yourself with Iruka-sensei." With that she giggled happily as she pushed the trolley away, leaving a wide-eye couple staring after her. 

            "*HmmmmHmmm?" asked Sasuke through the gag. (* How did you know?)

            "The only person to have such a scar across his or her face in the whole of Konoha is only Iruka-sensei. Beside if you look closer, you could see a dolphin pendant around Kakashi's neck and a pendant of scarecrow around Iruka's neck." Explained Sakura as she turned the trolley around a bend and zoomed even faster to the shop ahead. ' Beauty Makeover!' the sign read, as they got nearer.

            "Sakura, I hope you are not going to do what I think you are going to do…" 

            "Muahahaha!! You are right! Start to be afraid! Be very afraid!" she then started laughing menacingly as she continued pushing Sasuke into the Beauty centre. 

&*&*&

            The clients and employees waiting at the lounge of 'Beauty Makeover' got the shock of their life when a teenager pink-haired girl dashed to the reception counter with a teenage boy in a trolley and demand a makeover for the boy. 

            "I want a makeover for Sasuke-kun and want it now!!" she roared as she brought a fist down the table, a brave make-up artist came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ano. I afraid he can't have a makeover yet. After all, you guys must be 25 and above to have a makeover and beside I don't think you guys can afford the service here." 

            "What do you mean I can't afford?!" Sakura roared angrily at the poor brave lady and took out her wallet and showing the amount of cards in the wallet "I got all kind of cards, you named it and you got it!" 

            "Wahh!!" went all those presence in the room, with wide saucer-eyes. 

            "Err…" sweat-dropped the maker-up artist. "But you guys are still underage." 

            "Baka!!" cursed Sakura as she pushed Sasuke out of the centre and dashed across the mall and out of it, ignoring the security guards' cries that she couldn't bring the cart back. 

            "Sakura, where are we going now?"

            "My home."

            "What?"

            "My parents and elder sis have gone visiting some relatives in the Wave village and I have the house to my own. It seemed that I have to the makeover myself!" said Sakura as she stepped on the bottom back of the trolley, using it as a skate-scooter and make her way to her house. 

            "By the way, Sasuke-kun. Do you know how to dance?" asked Sakura as them past the community club where some dance classes was going on. 

            "No."

            *Screech* Sakura braked the trolley and make a U-turn back to the community club "Wait here for me." Said Sakura as she parked the trolley at the bicycle rack and make a way to the one of the class where she heard some Polka music coming from. She happily opened the door to come face to face with a blonde lady who looked so much like Naruto. 

            "Naruto?" 

            "Huh?" went the lady as she brushed a hand through silky blonde hair and tugged on her dangling silver cross earring. "May I help you?" 

            "Hmm…hi, I am here to help my friend to enroll for a dancing class." Said Sakura shyly as her ears scanned the lady outfit from head to toe. Her perfect body shape had Cashew colour turtle-necked clinging to her every curve of her upper body and for lower part was black flowing dancing skirt and she was bare-footed. 

            "Oh, that's great but what kind of dancing? Ballet? Modern? Polka? Ballroom?" 

            "I think it should be ballroom dancing."

            "Alright."

            "Hmm…when can my friend start his first lesson? Cause the Jounin Prom is a week time and it is better than my friend knew how to dance before the prom."

            "He can start tomorrow, early in the morning. It would be a private session if he doesn't mind." Smiled the lady before she interrupted by some old folk to hurry up. "I better get going, Sak- I mean Miss." With that the blonde lady slammed the door in Sakura's face. 

            "What was all that about?" she mumbled angrily to herself as she made her way toward Sasuke. "Come on, Kid. Let's go." 

            "Don't call me kid!" 

            "Now, now, it is not nice to be rude." Smiled Sakura as she continued to push Sasuke toward her house and toward his doom. 

TBC

A/n: Hee… I got it done!! Sorry, I can't make Sasuke spent more time in trying more dress, as I think that he wouldn't really look so nice if he was going to dress up without looking feminine. ^^ But don't worry, I will be sure to torture the hair out of Sasuke in the next chapter. I can't believe I am doing four fics at the same time and my fingers are about to break. Now, now… who is that Blonde dance teacher…Hee Oh yeah, the other day, I was flipping through a Jap anime mag and it seemed that there were lots of Naru/Hinata fanart… mou, can someone in Jap juz draw a Sasu/Naru?? Anyway u guys got any great Sasu/Naru and Kaka/Iru's doujinshi (where there the full length and not the preview) or fanart links pls tell me!!! I am dying to see a nice doujinshi!!

Reviewers' corner  

Sailor Book/Water Mistress – Ooh…my…hmm…That is one interesting point. I guess he should be naked in the guy's form since Naruto got turn on and Sakura closed her eyes.

SmileyYaoiChick – Thank you…that is one interesting review you have there…everything seemed to rhyme. 

Shinikami Dragon – Hai! I got your attachment and it is so cute~!! I love it~~!! Thanks a lot!!

New dragon18 and Shinjuki – Happy kids I mean pple.. I wrote u guys a fic~ happy~? Mou, I don't hate Naru-chan… er, which part? Really? Thank you~~

Chippy – Thanks for the bag of sweet chocolate, hee…Hmm…a wedding dress… HEE~!! 

Yuki-Chan2 - *kick Naruto for kicking me reviewer Yuki-Chan2 ~ ^^ Should I have Sakura to torture Sasuke by doing his waxing slowly? Hee..

Mori – Thank you! Thank you!

Star sniper- I changed my mine about having the salonist to do everything and don't you think that it is better that Sakura do the make-over? -__-  Man… wonder how ur guy frenz's reaction whenever u call them to go on a shopping trip wif you. Sometimes, they can come handy, that I totally agree…^^

- haha…poor u… *here a packet of chocolate for you* Next time, threaten one of your frenz to come along… ^^

Sonha – Actually I thought about that but I guess I just want to torture Sasuke and make him go through lots of pain!! Muahahahaha!!

Bishiehuggler – Hai, I agreed with you on the Sakura part~ He could have but I just want to torture Sasuke~~ beside I guess he was too proud to use it for 'such' a jutsu

Sarahchan- maa maa… Wow, u be a telepathic or something… U totally read me mind's intention *here a Sasuke in a dress plushie. 

WaterGoddess – That is one very very very interesting image~!!! *start to laugh then fall off the chair. Mou, I can't have that…seemed like everyone want a Sasu/Naru… Gomen ne… but I could always write a nice Naru/Sakura moment.. 

Rikus_lover – Hai hai,.. got it… but I guess I will have to make him practice~~

Uzumaki Rin-kin – Mou, how ur computer? I been waiting for a new chappie for ur fic…anyway again… here is another chappie for u~

Silvermagness – Hai, hai, I have to definitely have to improve on me grammars, I always get them all mixed up … Hmm… that part about Sasuke shall remain a surprise and for who Sakura going with… Any suggestions?

Chang Wumei – don't you want to see Sasuke in pain? Waxing is a very slow and painful process you know. He could have done it but I rather not.. ^^

Babel121 – Thank you so much~~!! *glomp and give a nice slice of b'dae cake with a figure of Sasuke on it. 

Naruke – Hee, I always love it when u review.. I sure to laugh at ur antic with Shikamaru.. hee~


End file.
